hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation Guidelines
Here are some rule and guidelines regarding character creation along with some useful tools. Mythical Characters * A character can only be a human or some sort of yokai. Yokai.com can help you. * Don't make all your characters mythical. * Powers must be reasonable. Pets * No character can have a pet in dorms or on school grounds unless it is a service animal. * Service animals must be NPCs (see below.) * Service animals must be reasonable animals (no service horses or service hermit crabs.) * Service animals cannot be mythical. Character Abandonment * If a character is unused for 2 weeks a message will be sent to the creator about whether or not they abandoned it. * If they say didn't abandon it, they have one week to use the character. * If they don't use it in that one week, the character will either be open for adoption (if it is well developed), made a NPC (if it is well developed but nobody takes them) or they will be deleted (if it isn't completed.) * If they did say they abandoned it, they have 3 options. ** They can delete the character. ** They can give the character to a specific person. ** They can allow anyone to adopt the character. ** They can make the character a NPC (see below) for anyone to use. NPCs * NPCs are character that are important to a character's development, but not enough to be made a character (a random group of friends, family, teachers, ect.) * They can serve as plot devices and can more relevant in fanfictions and fanart. * A NPC can be made into a character anytime. * A NPC can only be abandoned if the creator states that they are. Mary Sues * A Mary Sue can be many things. ** It can be an overly perfect character. ** It can be an overpowered character. ** It can be an overly angsty character. * First use a tool called common sense to decide if you think that the character is a Sue. * If you are unsure, take the Mary Sue Litmus Test to see if they are a Sue. * If they are a Sue, you can edit it to take away some of the perfect traits or add some bad ones. * Sues are not allowed on this wiki and can result in the Sue's page being deleted. Joke Characters * A joke character is a character who is meant to be made as a well, joke. ** Parody Sues are joke characters. Useful Tools Appearance Wise Kisekae (NSFW) Kisekae (SFW) Rinmaru Games Anime Face Claims Anime Appearance Generator Anime Appearance Generator (2) Cat Person Appearance Generator (Masculine) Cat Person Appearance Generator (Feminine) Personality Wise Character Personality Generator Character Personality Generator (2) Archetype Generator Bad Character Traits Good Character Traits Character Quirk Ideas Character Quirk Ideas (2) Both What the People Want Character Questions Q&A for Characters Category:Important Pages